1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device control method, a device control apparatus, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a computer of the device control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where a device is connected to and controlled from an information processing device, a device driver is generally installed on the information processing device to control the device via the device driver. When using a printer as the device, for example, installation of the printer driver on the information processing device enables the information processing device to control the printer and allows a user to make settings for printing to perform printing using the settings.
The printer driver can set various kinds of setting items for printing. Various types of selectable setting values are provided for each of the setting items. The user can change a setting value to a desired value for each of the setting items depending on a purpose and a type of printing, for example.
However, there are a great number of setting items settable by the printer driver. The user has to find a desired one of the large number of setting items to change the setting value in each printing, resulting in usability.
To solve this problem, there is a technique in which the user registers frequently-used setting values as a favorite and selects the favorite before printing to perform printing using the registered setting.